1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a joint structure including a first member and a second member which are jointed to each other to define a flow passage in which a fluid flows, and a method of producing the joint structure.
2. Related Art Statement
There has conventionally been known an ink jet printer head including plastic members which are jointed to each other by utilizing supersonic wave. This printer head is disclosed by, e.g., Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Publication No. 62-234940). In the joint structure disclosed by Patent Document 1, a plastic substrate which has an ink flow passage, and a plastic ink tank which stores ink are jointed, by supersonic welding, to each other, and the ink tank has a flush trap, i.e., a groove which prevents burrs produced by the supersonic welding, from entering an inner space thereof.
In addition, there is known a joint structure in which a display panel is jointed, by supersonic welding, to a housing case. This structure is disclosed by, e.g., Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Publication No. 5-11071). In the joint structure disclosed by Patent Document 2, the housing case has, at a location radially inward of a weldable portion of the display panel (i.e., an outer peripheral portion of the same), a relief groove which accommodates and hides fused burrs produced by the supersonic welding.